


Summer

by SilverPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPrince/pseuds/SilverPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about two young people sharing a bright summer's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for a friend of mine who ships Rose/Dave like burning. In a fandom full of darkness and sadness, I think everyone could use some sunlight and happiness.

It was an exceptionally nice day for sitting on the grass, Rose decided.

She put on a black sundress – the concept seemed rather oxymoronic, but it looked good anyway – and a ridiculous, wide-brimmed hat. She passed the mirror on her way out and caught a glimpse of herself.

“Too plain,” she decided. She was no Kanaya, but she did like to look good. She threw open her wardrobe and almost reverently pulled out a long, pink ribbon. Yes, that would do. What’s the best time to wear a pink ribbon? All the time.

She smirked as she tied the ribbon around her sunhat, the tails dangling down behind her. Perhaps a little juvenile, but she could care less. She reached for a book, but drew her hand away as a second thought. It was too nice outside to be consumed by dry paper. Instead, she gathered her knitting supplies and headed outside. The cool breeze greeted her. She returned the greeting with a smile, taking a deep breath.

The air was laced with the smell of cut grass and the distant sounds of children laughing. Probably playing in a sprinkler. She turned to their direction, drinking in the sun. She had forgotten that she was the Seer of Light.

Small silhouettes leapt and danced in the distance. There was something special about being able to stand outside your home and hear the sounds of other people. Waterfalls were gorgeous, but life was truly beautiful. She took a deep breath and sighed. Today was divine.

“I hate the smell of grass,” said a plain voice beside her. Rose turned her head just enough to catch him out of the side of her eye. Dave Strider stood next to her, arms crossed, making good use of his sunglasses as he looked to the sun.

“I am not going to let you cast a shadow on a day like this,” Rose said simply. She turned to him. “Come sit with me.”

He made no response, but followed her as she walked to a great oak tree and sat with her back to the trunk. She stretched out her legs and set her knitting bag on her lap. “It’s not the season for a scarf,” she said mostly to herself as Dave sat next to her. “Perhaps… perhaps a laptop cozy. My old one is wearing thin.” She pulled out her needles, giving them a once-over for no particular reason. “Dave, I can hear your eyes rolling.”

“Oh yeah? What’s it sound like?”

“Like a chorus of angels over a techno music track.” She pulled a lilac ball of yarn from her bag, then put it back and pulled out a red one. “Actually,” she said. “I think I will make you an iPhone cozy.”

Tch. “Cozy is an adjective, not a noun. I don’t need my iPhone trapped under a layer of-”

“Yes, I think you do,” Rose said. “Although maybe not the red, Terezi might try to eat your phone then.”

“Make it seafoam green for all I care,” he said.

Rose pulled out a ball of seafoam green yarn.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be shitting me.”

Rose shrugged. “You asked for it. I was wondering when I was going to be able to use this… I had a feeling it would be soon.” She looked up and scanned the bright horizon once more before getting to work. “What brings you out from your turntables?” She asked idly as she began.

“The same as you, Lalonde. It’s a fucking fantastic day.” He stretched, so loud and exaggerated it was nearly comical, and brought his arm slowly around her shoulder.

“Dave, that was John-level cheesiness,” she chastised.

“What can I say, being outside in the sun does weird things to me. I guess withdrawals are kicking in already.”

“Should we talk about that? Sounds like there are some things that need to be addressed.”

“Let’s not talk at all,” Dave said quietly. “Let’s just breathe the sun together.”

Rose set her knitting down and slowly turned her head to Dave. She could feel her lips parting as her jaw threatened to drop. She wanted to say how sweet that was, but she wanted to respect Dave’s call for silence – and then Dave was kissing her.

He knocked off her hat in order to run his hand through her hair. His touch was soft, and Rose took his free hand in hers, pressing it into the cool grass. Their chests touched and they breathed in and out together. The warmth of the sun washed over them, cascading like the sprinkler giving the distant children so much enjoyment.

They were still children themselves, really. Children outside to play, finding happiness in the simplicity of the world. A sunny day with the smell of pure summer on the breeze, the entire world on the horizon and their entire lives before them.

There was no one she wanted to spend it with more than Dave Strider.


End file.
